Masked Kings
by KevinXxMArtin
Summary: An original story about a boy with super human abilities when he puts on his mask. Has elements of both Naruto and Bleach but idea and characters and plot completely original
1. Chapter 1

Masked Kings

- **Bold lettering means a demonic voice, or demon echoed voice**

* * *

Chapter 1 - A Hero Rises

2000 years ago, a man opened the door to the netherworld using an ancient key that was sealed away. In an attempt to rescue his son from the sacred bonds of Hell, he unleashed the wrath of over a million demons upon the earth. Although these demons were released, they could not maintain a physical form in the world of the living. So upon liberation, these demons were converted into masks that human beings could wear. Once worn, these masks would give humans supernatural abilities that only a demon could posess. However only humans with a strong will could control them or else theyre soul would be corrupted and they would die. This is the story of a young man, Dante Akiri, who would soon have the future of his home planet resting on his shoulders. This is my story of hope.

Where am i. Why is everything so dark. I cant see. Is that Light? No. All i could see was the bloodlust in the eyes of my enemy. But he was so far away, how could i see his eyes. Everything was so blurry. How did i get here, i dont remember coming here. Where was "here" anyways, i didnt recognize where this was. I was in a run down city , almost completely destroyed. Burned buildings, charred streets, It was a mess here and i was surrounded by my dead comrades. Comrades? there were 6 bodies that lay around me almost completely limp, but i didnt know them so why did i refer to them as comrades? For some reason i had a distinct feeling for them, particularly a girl who lay right beside me. She was gorgeous, Light brown skin, long dark braids and hazel eyes. She had to be at least 15, my age, she wore only a long silk blue tight dress, almost as if she was coming from a dance. But why did i feel this way for her, for someone i didnt even know. My gaze returned to my enemy as hate started to form in my heart, i was angry for what he had done to them. But was he the one who did this, i wasnt even sure but the hate was telling me it was him. I could tell it was a man at this point, but he was still so far way, and my vision was still too blurry to see any distinct features that would help describe him. He began to walk towards me and my body turned cold. Fear? No, it was anger. My body started moving towards him, but it felt as if someone else were controlling me, as if i was subconsciously watching someone manipulate my movements. As we neared each other , i could feel a certain warmth in the air, a comforting feeling of . . . . Love? from the girl on the ground. It was surely from her, and i loved her also, but why was i feeling this. Then the hate in my enemies eyes departed and was replaced with compassion. But it didnt matter, i let my hand be raised over my face and i could hear some words being chanted from my mouth, My mask appeared and i blacked out.

"Dante, Wake up ." I could a hear a voice. Who was it? "Dante , please wake up, i cant lose you. i Need You !" The voice began too yell and i could feel tears touch my skin. Where was i, i felt like i was in a still place but it almost felt like i was being lifted into heaven. Just then a sharp pain hit my lower stomach.

"Damnit !" I Screamed at the top of my lungs. I slowly began to open my eyes and could make out a figure sitting beside me, but it was still too blurry to tell who it was.

"Youre awake ," They said softly. They hugged me roughly and once again i felt their tears touch my skin. I could almost feel the sadness emitting from her, I could tell it was a woman at this point. The eerie sound of her voice quickly gave me the realization of who it was.

"Get the hell off of me ," I shrieked. I easily pushed her off of me. It was my younger sister.

"Well excuse me for coming to your rescue !" She exclaimed. "I shouldaa let your punkass die, but then who would mom blame." She was hiding it but i could hear the sadness in her voice. She was so young, only 13, 2 years younger than me but she looked almost 2 years older than me. She was short, only 5'3 but somehow her hormones agreed that they were going to let her look like a fully matured woman. she was lightskinned with brown eyes. Her long brown hair almost touched her lower backside and she was slim and curvy.

"Shut up, youre so irritating ," I responded. I quickly jumped out of the bed and surveyed the room. It was pretty small, i could tell it was a hospital room, but why were we here? I then noticed 3 more figures in the corner, my vision was returning too me.

"So youre finally better eh ?" A voice came. One of the males walked over, Johnny Killroy. He was about 2 inches shorter than me at 5'10, he bragged a muscular figure and short curly black hair. He was a pretty dark fellow, and wore a white tank top and camo shorts.

Another figure was soon standing next to him, they had most of the same features except this one was completely bald and wore a black v neck and grey slacks.

"Why are the twins here ?" I began to ask my sister. They look disgusted, and irritated with me. She ignored my question and called over the third person in the corner.

Who was it? i could see long dark braids and a blue tight silk dress. It was her, the woman that i saw whom i was in love with.

"Who is that ?" I asked. My mind decieved me, this woman was a doctor, much older than the young girl i remember and she had short stubby hair and was much too light to be the girl i remember. She had a lab coat and a skirt, not a dress.

But thats when it occured to me . Johnny had just asked if i was better, My sister said she should have let me die. I was the one in the hospital, I thought it was a dream but . . . . could it have happened. I quickly turned and stared at the hospital bed.

"What . . . -" I couldnt even finish my sentence. There was blood smeared in the pillow, and scratch marks embedded into the mattress. "Why am i here?" I said in a terrified voice. I could see the doctor speaking to me but it was inaudible, i couldnt hear anything. Everyone was looking at me worriedly, i couldnt understand what anyone was saying to me.

"Dante," A voice came. Who was it though, it was an evil dreadful voice i never heard. It sounded like a demon. "Dante, its time for you to gain this power and rid this world of humans."

A sharp pain hit my head and i began to panic. "What The Hell !" I yelled in a maniacal voice. I grabbed my head and tried to split it open to stop the pain. I Tumbled all over the place, into walls and into my friends. "Make It Stop !" I shrieked again. I stopped and looked at my sisters face. Their was blood on it but it wasnt hers.

"Dante . . . " She said slowly. I looked down and one of the twins was on the ground with a blood seeping hole in his chest. What happened? i didnt know, or i couldnt remember. I looked at her one last time, and passed out.

I awoke in my room at home, in the darkness of night. I could see the blackness of the night through my little window in my room. I gazed at the clock, 11:49. it was a small house. 2 stories, 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. My room was the only room upstairs, only a 20X18ft. We had just moved into cicilian city a few weeks ago, my room was barely unpacked and i had just started school at Mt sherman high school. The school year was only a few weeks in and tomorrow would be my first day. I barely remembered the hospital visit.

I only had a few friends so far, the twins, and a few others in our neighborhood. My sister marked the days i was in the hospital on my calendar. There were 27 "X's" marked, I was in the hospital for 27 days unconscious. She must've been worried about me.

I slowly got up and exited the vacant room. I walked down the narrow hall and started for the stairs. "Maybe she wont want to see me," I murmured. Just then i heard foot steps coming up the stairs and i retreated quickly.

"Dante, Amber would like to see you," I heard my mother say. Amber would never forgive me for what happened to Ted though. By the way Ted is Jhonny's brother. How could i face her after what had happened, but i couldnt remember if it was my fault or not. I might as well at least go talk too her.

I continued down the stairs and into my sister's room. It was slightly larger than mines but just as empty. She was lying on her bed listening to her Ipod, I dont think she heard me come in. I wasnt that noticeable, I was only 6'1 slightly taller than others and had a very slim build. I was very athletic though, and i did have the slightest tone of muscle. My skin was very light, almost as pale as a demons and i had black spiky hair. My eyes were a light brown/reddish color.

"Dante ?" She whispered. She turned over and looked at me with an innocent look on her face.

"Yeah, how are you sis ?" I said softly.

"Could be better, could be better, " She explained. She sat up and motioned for me to come over too her. I walked over and sat next to her as she layed her head on my shoulder.

"Im sorry about what happened . . . " I sounded as guilty as a murderer who blatantly killed an innocent bystander. She stood up and walked out of the room without looking at me once.

"Damnit, what did i do . . . why cant i remember," I said hatefully. I stood up and walked towards the door, but she came back in and hugged me.

"Its okay dante, its not your fault. Dad already explained to us whats going on with you." She said. What did she mean though. I feel fine, whats going on with me ? i continued to question myself until i realized i had none of the answers i was looking for, but she did.

"What do you mean," I asked confused. She looked at me with a confused face.

"You dont understand whats happening to you?" She questioned.

"No, i feel fine. I dont understand what you mean by that," I responded. She layed in the bed and put the covers over her.

"Ill let dad explain to you tomorrow, for now lets sleep," She said quietly. I knew she wouldnt be able to sleep alone after what had happened so i layed next to her . "What do you think this is ya perv ?" She yelled.

"Look im just trying too help !" I exclaimed. She was so irritating but it was all out of love. I could see the smile forming on her face and i smiled back as she hugged me once more.

"Thanks bro," She said sleepily. She layed her head on my chest and mumbled a few more words. "I love you." I looked at her at began to rub her head softly.

"Love you too," I stated softly. I slowly leaned my head bac, and fell into my own subconscious sleep.

My sleep was interrupted a few hours later by the sound of a loud ringing. I jumped up at the sound of my sisters shrieks and noticed she wasnt laying in the bed anymore. I calmly walked out of the room and stared at the kitchen clock, 6:37, the bus would be here in 20 minutes. First day is always the worst i began to think.

I showered and got dressed as i heard my mom leave for work. She was never around, she had to work from 6 to 10 P.M so we didnt see much of her anymore. The seperation that she and my dad went through took its toll on all of us, especially me. My dad was the one who taught me how to fight, and i was exceptional at it. My thoughts began to wander as i realized i was going to be late if i didnt focus.

"Dante, lets go !" My annoying sister yelled. I raced down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. I glanced at the clock once again, 6:59, only a minute left. I had on a regular white v neck, some black jeans, and tennis shoes.

We walked out the door hurried to the bustop. It was mobbed with kids our age waiting for the bus, there were at least 15 males, and 13 females. Thats something i do alot, walking into a room i observe mostly everything; the number of people, number of exits, number of entrances.

The bus came about 5 minutes late and we all got on. It was a short ride to the school, only about a 3 minute drive and a 20 minute walk. I could barely hear my own thoughts over the rants of my moronic peers though. My sister seemed very nervous, so was i to be honest. How was this going to turn out after what happened at the last school, but thats a story for a different day.

We arrived at the school and we all ran off the bus. Some kids went inside, others loitered in the parking lot or on the benches in front. It was a pretty large building, 3 floors packed with halls and halls of classrooms, it would be extremely easy to get lost. Amber an i walked in slowly, there had to be at least 400 kids in the main lobby.

"Im scared," She said. She was 13 but she was very smart and had skipped the 8th grade and went straight to the 9th. I didnt blame her for being scared, High school was a different ball game thann middle school, the kids are worse, the teachers are worse, everythings worse.

"If you have any problems come find me , okay?" I said strongly. THe bell rung and homeroom was about to begin. We boundlessly walked trying to find her classroom and i dropped her off. Than i started my own search for my classroom. Finally, found it.

The first couple hours of the school day were boring, 2 classes of lecturing and ofcourse we had lunch. Nobody seemed to have noticed me and i didnt care, it made it easier, This way we wont have any problems. But ofcourse theres always some jackass who wants to try and pick on the new kid and has to be taught a lesson.

I slowly walked into my third class and took a seat near the back. I put my head on the desk and attempted to take a nap. About halfway through the 90 minute lecture i looked up and decided too take notes on what we were studying. Thats a lie, i didnt even remembe rwhat class this was.I was just so bored that i wanted to see who was in here and maybe make a friend or two.

The second i looked up i noticed her. Almost in the front row of seats, her long dark braids, light brown skin tone and hazel eyes. This time my mind wasn't playing tricks on me, It was the girl from my nightmare. She had on a tight black skirt, a jean jacket and a small white shirt. I stared at her for what seemed like forever.

She finally looked back and we stared at each other. She smiled and waved at me, i waved back continued smiling. What was i supposed to say, she was absolutely gorgeous and all the feelings i had for her just rushed to me at one time. But how could i have feelings for someone i just met. There was no doubt they were there though. We locked eyes for a couple more seconds before our staring match was rudely interrupted.

"Hey, new kid. You lookin' at my girl ?" A voice said from directly in front of me. Enter Jack Dahmer, a 5'9 muscle head whose veins knew no bounds. He was huge i admit, a dark brown skin tone with multiple tatoo's and dreads. He had on a tight v neck and some sweat pants. He was accompanied by 2 other boys but they weren't so important.

"Maybe, Maybe not. You gonna do something about it ?" I asked sarcastically. He quickly grabbed me by the collar of my v neck and lifted me into the air.

"Keep getting smart and ill kill you boy !" He shouted. I smiled and began to laugh. A sharp chill entered the air as i began to raise my spiritual power. Oh i forgot to explain that, when a human has put on a mask they are no longer considered human. They change into a different being capable of non human power. We call them Axels. Axels can raise their spiritual power and fight at a level beyond that of a human, faster , stronger, and smarter but their power has a ceiling. A ceiling that cannot be broken unless they wear their mask. Depending on how powerful their mask is, regulates how much spiritual power they can contain and use before actually having to wear their mask.

"Hmm so you have a mask huh," He said with curiousity. "Well lets see who's stronger between the two of us !" he yelled as he began to raise his own spiritual energy. The floor began to shake and desks cracked as his power increased. Other kids began watching intently to see which of us would make the first move.

I could see the young girl i remembered from my dream watching closely. I looked at her and walked towards her.

"Dont let your guard down !" Jack yelled. He ran at me and through a couple of high speed punches. I jumped back avoiding them all with ease. He continued his assault on me and i backed into a wall.

"I got you," he said as he threw a strong punch at me.

"Not quite," I said quietly. I ducked the punch and retreated to where the girl i liked was. "Hi how are you princess," I said confidently.

"Hello handsome," She said politely. I extended my hand for a shake and she turned to jack. "You should probably focus on this first friend."

"Nahh, hes nothing. " I said in a cocky manner. Jack began to get enraged and ran towards me again. I hopped onto a desk and jumped over him.

"Youre not even fighting back punk,"He said angrily. I landed on the floor and laughed.

"Fight back for what, youre pathetic, you cant even touch me." I said with a snicker. I sat on a desk and began to taunt him with a finger. "Here if you can touch me one time ill fight back,"

"Heh maybe if i touch your little slut ass sister you'll fight back," He said chuckling. I got furious at that point, Anger filled my vessel and this became a fight to the death.

I could see the girl get worried as she looked at me, she could see the anger in my eyes. I looked at her and i could feel the hate disappear and a warm feeling coveted my heart. But then Jack stood in front of her and the anger quickly revived,

"Fine, if you want to fight, then ill fight." I said angrily. I raised my hand to my face and the bloodlust merged into my eyes. "Death become to all my enemies, Rage fill my soul in place, hate inside my heart and mind, return my mask unto my face," I chanted. I quickly dragged my hand accross my face and my mask appeared. It was white with 2 red X's on each side. All you could see were my bloodshot red eyes. A long black jacket appeared on me with red markings all over. I extended my hand in front of me and looked at Jack.** "Cradle,"** i said silently. But this time the voice of my demon echoed with mines. An all black sword appeared in my hands and i pointed it at Jack.

**"Like i said, if you want to fight then ill fight, But this will be a fight to the death."**

( End of chapter 1 )


	2. Chapter 2

Masked Kings

Chapter 2 : From Human to Demon

**Remember ! : Bold lettering means a demons speaking or a demon echoed voice**

* * *

I could see the shadows of my enemies creeping up on me. The dense forest wouldnt provide me with protection for much longer. How did i end up in such a situation?I was only 13 years old, why was i being attacked for a murder that i didnt commit. Well ofcourse i know the answer because this has already happened, but i wont spoil the ending of this great story. I watched as 2 men trotted along a narrow path next to the tree i was hiding behind. They wouldnt notice me i began to think, but how would i escape. Out of the corner of my eye, i spotted another 3 men searching some nearby bushes for any traces that i had been through this area. 5 guys, only 5 were sent to catch the fugitive of the murder of Martin, the man who saved our town.

"He can't be here," I heard one of the men whisper to his comrades. They began to leave the area, as i retreated in the other direction. I walked a few yards and was blinded by a shining light in front of me.

"There he is !" One of the men yelled. I had completely forgotten about the 2 men who had seperated from the group a few minutes ago. His flashlight was a bright source of hopelessness, i began to think i was caught, how would i escape? The other 4 men quickly surrounded me and had activated their masks.

How do i defeat 5 enemies with only human power? I Kicked the flashlight out of the mans hands and dashed towards a small gap between their human barrier. I slid away and sprinted into the deeper part of the forest. I could feel them close on my heels as i felt a chill in the air as they increased their spiritual energy.

"Diamond Crescent Strike !" one of the men yelled. I soon felt hundreds of sharp needles pierce the skin on my back. I stumbled down a hill and lay nearly limp.

"I got him, he shouldnt be alive after an attack of that calibur." One of the men said. I felt death embrace me as my heart slowed its rapid beating. My adrenaline was out and God would soon take me to heaven, or so i thought. What happens next is almost completely unbellievable.

A bright light began to fall from the sky out of nowhere , It looked like a shooting star from far away but as it neared i could slowly make out what it actually was. It was a black meteor fragment. The men noticed the phenomenon too and watched as it neared us.

"We gotta leave ," I heard one of them say in a panicked voice. I tried to get too my feet also so i could escape but i couldnt, i believed i was going to get crushed to death. However, as the fragment got closer it started to break away, until it was just a tiny pebble the size of a walnut.

It inched closer and closer, and landed on the center of my stomach. At first i questioned whether i should pick it up or not, even though i was only human i could sense a great evil emitting from the stone. Unfortunately i was only seconds away from death and this seemed to be my final hope, so i picked up the stone and held it up to the light.

Nothing happened for a while, but as i lost consciousness i could see the stone start to light up. It transformed into a solid round sphere, and i passed out. More like my mind transcended to another place, i was myself, but i was somewhere else without a physical body.

It was an evil place, filled with lava and fire, There was only one plot of land that was about the size of a medium sized room. The rest was a sea of fire, the sky was pitch black yet light had to be coming from somewhere, but there was no sun or moon. I wasnt able to comprehend it.

I surveyed the plot of land for a minute or so and began to realize i wasnt alone, I turned around and there was some sort of being sitting in a chair like structure that resembled a throne. I could tell that it was a demon, but why was i here, was he the Devil? He had long horns sticking out of his head, He had long white spiky hair and his skin was a dark grayish color.

"Who are you ?!" I shouted. He didn't even move, nor respond to my question. "Why am i here?" I asked in an irritated manner. For some strange reason i wasn't afraid of him, even though he had a terrifying presence. I walked towards him and he began to move.

I stopped in my tracks. I could feel his energy and it was devastating, i couldnt even move anymore. I still couldnt see him closely, but he looked up at me. He opened his eyes and my heart stopped beating. I was embodied with fear, and was too afraid to even breathe. His eyes were red and black.

**"Are you dante akiri ?"** He said in a low angry voice. I didnt even have the heart to respond i was so afraid, my body was shivering so much i couldnt even stand still.

**"Are you Dante Akiri ?!"** He yelled in an upset tone. The lava began too spurt and the ground shook. I finally regained some stature and began to walk backwards to a safe distance.

"Yes ..." I said in a horrified voice. He continued to look at me for several minutes and magically made some item appear in his hand.

**"Youre not worthy, not yet ... but i cannot allow you too die here,"** He said slowly. He tossed something too me and i was barely able to catch it. It was a Mask, a mask with 2 red X's on each side, and 2 long red stripes going from top to bottom through the X's.

The next thing i could remember was him standing in front of me with a black sword in my heart. He was extremely fast and powerful, but i fwlt no pain from the strike.

**"You are no longer just human,"** He explained. **"This will be your tool of destruction chaos. Power is all you will have need for."** He looked into my eyes and i could see all the anger and hate that was stored within them. **"The next time we meet will be the day of reckoning."**

After he uttered those few words i blacked out again. This time i awoke back into the forest where i last remember being. The stone was no longer in my hand and the pain i had from the attack i endured was completely gone.

I stood up and touched my heart, hoping there wasnt a sword stuck in there. It was gone, and so was the mask. I didnt really understand what had happened but deep within my soul i could feel a new power residing within me.

Everything else just came natural, I activated my mask about a year later for the first time. My family had finally moved to a new town away from those scums who framed me. I was 14, and i was on my way home when a group of thugs walked up to me trying to fight.

Unfortunately my little sister was with me so a fight was unavoidable. She was 12 at the time so asking her to run away wouldnt have worked, and trying too talk it out seemed just as bad an idea.

"Hey kid, why dont you hand the little girl over ?" One of the boys asked in a sly voice. He was my height, maybe taller, extremely skinny and covered in tatoos. His skin color was almost that of the night sky so you couldnt see them anyways The other 2 were both lightskinned, one had curly hair, the other had nappy hair. All 3 wore white beaters and each had his own color cargo shorts.

"Now what part of your idotic, uneducated mind actually believes i would hand over an innocent young girl?" I asked sarcastically. "Not too mention shes my sister," They quickly got mad and assumed fighting stances. "You guys are at least my age, and shes only 12 ... you could do better," I said in a smart tone.

One of the boys charged at me, i stood in front of my sister and caught him with a few jabs. I Kicked him in the neck and he stumbled to the ground. I was too busy to noticed one of the others creeping up on me. He roundhouse kicked me in the stomach and tossed me to the ground.

They grabbed my sister and began walking away. "Dante , Help me !" She screamed. I felt helpless as i lay on the ground with a sharp ache in my stomach.

"Bring her BACK !" I yelled in anger. I leaped to my feet and charged at them with full force. I punched one of the boys in the face and he flew back, i than jump kicked the boy with my sister in his arms. i caught her as she flew through the air.

I put her down to her feet but i was soon met with a series of kicks to the chest. I fell to the ground as my enemies surrounded me and began beating me savagely. At that point i could barely move, i watched as they carried my sister away from me. My mind began to feel disgusted with thoughts of what they might do too her. I looked at her one last time and watch tears drain from her eyes onto her face, and i snapped.

**"Ill Kill You !"** I said with a roar. I jumped to my feet one last time, but this time was different. I felt more powerful than i ever had before in my life. I dashed at the thugs with amazing speed. I grabbed one by the neck and tossed him into a brick wall, his skull cracked. The other two began to tremble with fear.

I extended my arm back and swung my fist with full force at another of my enemies, i could hear his nose crack and a few teeth fall out of place. He fell into a deep sleep as the third thug put my sister down and began to beg for mercy.

"Im sorry man, we didn't mean it," He pleaded. I wasnt for the excuses though, i began to feel the anger erupt inside my soul, It was time. Without realizing what i was doing i raised my hand to my face.

**"Death become to all my enemies, Rage fill my soul in place, hate inside my heart and mind, return my mask unto my face,"** I chanted. I dragged my hand across my face anf my mask appeared along with my black jacket. I extended my hand out, **"Cradle,"** I echoed with my demon.

A long black sword appeared in my hands and i began the onslaught on my enemy. I killed him, murderously without mercy, and my sister watched the whole thing. I still think she's traumatized from that day, not even my parents know about it. We never talked about it after that.

I try to forget what had happened that day, i killed two men. My first kills, and my first time using my mask. I try to avoid those feelings of hate and rage, the pain of losing your self is frightening. I try to forget that day, but ill always remember it as the day i lost my humanity and transcended from human, to demon. A transformation i can never go back from, a permanent mark in my life.


End file.
